


pancakes and kisses

by kwitegay



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Pancakes, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwitegay/pseuds/kwitegay
Summary: "A smile resembling a Renaissance painting, soft strokes and nuetral colors. A smile George has never seen given to anyone else. A smile he's terribly smitten with."-Will makes George pancakes and George is in love with him.





	pancakes and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> this is soft and purely self indulgent. im not sorry-

"Sweetness,” Will mutters softly, making George startle into consciousness.

“What time is it?” He asks, voice groggy.

Will is smiling at him, brushing George’s hair back from where he’s sat on the bed, right beside where the other is still laying, “Ten something.”

George groans, “Too early,” He says, leaning into Will’s finger tips that are quite literally petting his head.

“Just wanted to know if you fancy some pancakes.”

George raises an eyebrow, more awake now, “From you?”

“No, from Fraser,” Will says dryly. “Yes from me.”

George considers, remembering other times Will’s tried to cook for him as a big romantic gesture - burnt toast, pasta on fire, raw eggs.

“Sure,” George says, because even after six month of dating, he just can’t say no to Will’s puppy eyes.

“You stay here,” Will urges, “Get some more sleep, maybe, I’ll bring it to you.”

“Will-” George laughs, but the taller is pressing a kiss to his forehead and scurrying out the door.

He wakes up the second time to a door creaking and the smell of pancakes. George leans up to rest against the headboard and grins - they’re not burnt.

“Why look at you,” George praises, “You made pancakes!”

“I can’t lie,” Will smiles, setting the plate on George’s lap and sitting beside him, “Those four are the only ones not burnt.”

George feels the corner of his mouth twitch upwards, “Thank you, this is cute - _You're_ cute,” He says, coaxing Will’s face forward to kiss him.

Will looks at him expectantly, waiting for him to try them.

“Where’s yours?” George asks after he takes a bite.

“Like I said, only four of ‘em turned out alright and I wanted you to have them.”

George shakes his head with a smile, cutting off a piece and holding his fork up to Will’s mouth. The other takes the hint and eats it, and they share.

It’s a comfortable silence as they finish up the pancakes, Will’s head resting on George’s shoulder and George is running his fingers through his hair. It’s nice, lovely, and George doesn’t think he’d rather be anywhere else.

People see Will as a regular lad, bants and sassy remarks for days.

He feels warm inside when Will puts the plate on the bedside table, pulling him onto his lap. He shivers when Will slides his hands up his shirt - that was Will’s in the first place - and runs his fingers over his skin. He feels softness in his veins when Will kisses down his neck, pressing his lips gently to the marks he had left last night.

George slings his arms around Will’s neck and kisses him. He tastes like syrup and sweetness, and George pulls back wishing he could spend all his time with him. Because maybe that’s what falling in love is.

Maybe falling in love is eating your boyfriend’s slightly undercooked pancakes and telling him they’re perfect. Maybe falling in love is kissing him senseless even if his lips are a little sticky from syrup. Maybe it’s Will flipping them around and prodding at his sides, grinning at him as he gasps for breath.

Falling in love is definitely the way Will looks at him, thumbs brushing across his jaw and smiling a smile reserved for George.

A smile resembling a Renaissance painting, soft strokes and nuetral colors. A smile George has never seen given to anyone else. A smile he's terribly smitten with.

Will lays on top of him and even if George mumbles "Too heavy," as a protest, he massages his shoulders and let's him stay there.

The day ends just how it started, the two laying in bed, fingers intertwined and legs tangled under the covers. Will is half asleep and his eyes are closed, but words leave his mouth despite it.

"You mean the world to me," He whispers, fingers gripping George's shirt. "I love you with all my heart."

George feels his eyes sting in the darkness, stuffing his face in Will's chest. "You're such a fucking melt."

Will voice is deeper than usual and he hardly sounds consious, but he musters out a response, "Say you love me so I can sleep already."

George feels his face warm as Will's arms wrap fully around him, "I love you too, melt."

He can hear soft snores a few minutes later and relaxes fully into Will's chest. No matter what was going on in the world, no matter who had what opinions, this is where George is meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments appreciated if you liked! working on an update on my george/alex fic 'lucky people' so keep an eye out!!


End file.
